More Than Just An Idol
by MisutoChan22
Summary: Naruto is a huge fan of the famous band Hebi. Sasuke is the cold leader and singer of this band. Gaara is Naruto's best friend and is secretly in love with him. What has fate decided for those three? Rated M for later chapters. Mainly SasuNaru, side PainxGaara and slight KakaIru
1. Ticket

_**Hallo to everyone out there! This is MisutoChan and here's another Naruto story of mine. This time I wanted to make something a bit different from the other ones, so here it is... Please enjoy!**_

_**Synopsis: Naruto is a huge fan of the famous band Hebi. Sasuke is the cold leader and singer of this band. Gaara is Naruto's best friend and is secretly in love with him. What has fate decided for those three?**_

_**(I do not own Naruto)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my native language)**_

_**(Usefull info: Naruto is the shortest of most of the characters, both boys and girls. Juugo is the tallest and Sasuke comes after him.)**_

**-More Than Just An Idol**

**-Chapter 1: Ticket**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was running very fast. As fast as I could. I wouldn't be late. Not this time. This time I would be on time! I ran inside the huge building and kept running till I saw the door. I took a breath and knocked. I opened it and I was greeted by the blackboard's sponge. I coughed.

"You are late again, Naruto!" Iruka yelled at me.

"I *cough* I overslept *cough, cough*." I managed to say. He glared at me.

"How about you start sleeping earlier so you won't have to oversleep? Huh? Now go to your sit." he told me and I went to my desk. I sat next to my best friend.

"Hey, Gaara." I told him happily. He looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Hey." he whispered. Iruka shot us a glare. I gulped and opened my book, pretending that I read. Suddenly a small piece of paper showed up in front of me.

_Where were you?_

I smiled. That Gaara was way too shy and scared to talk while in class. I felt so sorry such a well-behaving student had to be stuck with someone like me.

_I really did oversleep. I was listening to Hebi and I didn't realize how much time had passed._

I gave him the paper and he sighed. He wrote something and gave it to me again.

_This obsession is really bad for you._

I grinned.

_It's Sasuke's fault. Because he has such a beautiful voice._

When he read that he rolled his eyes and turned the small piece of paper into a paper ball. End of conversation.

When the bell rang Gaara hit my head.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Idiot... Let's go." was all he said and stood up. I pouted and followed him. We were walking towards the lockers when I spotted some pink hair.

"Oh, it's Sakura! Hey, Sakura!" I said loud to make her turn around. When she saw me she smiled and came to us.

"Hey, guys!" she said with a cute smile.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey..." Gaara muttered.

"Hahaha, you two never change." she said laughing.

"Yeah, especially this guy. Late as always..." Gaara said ironically. Sakura tried to hold her laugh.

"Don't tell me you overslept again while listening to Hebi?" she asked me with puffed cheeks. I looked away and she burst into laughter. She was laughing way too much today.

"Oh, Naruto! Why are you so obsessed with them?" she asked trying to hold her laugh. I pouted.

"I'm not obsessed, ok?! I'm just... I'm... Wait, I'll find something good... I'm... I'm just very in love with Sasuke, ok!?" I told her in the end. This time both her and Gaara burst into laughter. Uhh... I had some incredible friends.

"Naruto... That's... That's impossible..." Gaara told me while chuckling. I glared at him.

"Yeah, Naruto... You don't even know him!" Sakura said and by now she had already got humiliated from laughing too much.

"I do know him! From his songs! Plus, I've read and seen all of his interviews! I know him very well!" I told them. Once again, they laughed. Uhh... So tiring.

"That's all fake to make a good impression! Come on, you know that, too!" Sakura told me. I looked down. No, I definitely knew Sasuke... Right? Damn! I went to my locker, got my books and headed to my next class, leaving the other two behind.

At lunch I was sitting alone, eating my food peacefully, until my two "best friends" came and sat down beside me. I ignored them.

"Naruto, we are sorry for laughing so much before. Will you forgive us?" Sakura asked me in a sweet tone. I glared at her and kept ignoring them.

"I wonder if you'll keep ignoring us when you see this." Gaara said and took something out of his pocket. Ha! As if I would look at whatever they had found to make me forgive them... I looked up. When I saw what Gaara was holding I dropped the sandwich I was eating.

"What is...that...?" I managed to ask, not believing what I was seeing. Gaara smirked.

"A V.I.P. ticket for Hebi's upcoming concert." he told me and waved it in front of my face. I tried to grap it.

"Give it to me!" I yelled and tried to catch the ticket.

"Not before you say you forgive us." he said.

"I do! I do! I forgive you! You two will always be my best friends ever! So, please, give it to me!" I told him.

"Wow, he even said please..." Sakura said. Gaara gave me the ticket.

"I love you!" I told him and hugged him tightly. This was the best day ever!

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I was frozen. Having Naruto's arms wrapped around me made me feel like I was going in another dimension. I guess it was really worth it to give him that ticket.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" he squealed. Heh... How cute.

"We also have tickets for ourselves, so we will all go together. Ino will come, too. After all, she was the one who gave us the tickets." Sakura told him. Naruto didn't seem to hear her, but he nodded his head. I hadn't seen his eyes sparkling so much before. I didn't really want to see him watch that guy with those eyes, but I was extremely happy to be the one to give him that spark.

"Well, I think we sould go for some shopping, to look cool in the concert." I told them. Naruto looked at me with those eyes and that huge grin. I smiled at him.

"Perfect! I couldn't agree more!" Sakura said happily. I froze.

"Noo, no, no, no, no, no. You are not coming with us. Boys shop differently from girls. You go with Ino." I told her. She glared at me.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her." she said and stood up. More time alone with Naruto. Yaay!

"What kind of clothes should I buy? Cute? Or maybe some dark cool clothes? They are a rock band after all. Dark clothes suit me, but I think colores ones represent me better. What do you think?" he asked me. He was talking way too fast.

"I think you should buy the ones that you like the most." I told him with a smile. He grinned at me and started thinking hard, muttering sometimes. How cute...

We decided to go shopping after school, so now we were at the mall, searching for nice stores.

"Oh, Gaara look! This sweater is so cute!" Naruto suddenly said and showed me the sweater. It was a black one with two cute white, orange and red chibi monsters. I think they were zombie-kittys. That seems like Naruto.

"Want to try it?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled me inside the store. He wore it and came out.

"How is it?!" he asked me excited.

"Looks cute." I told him. He smiled and looked at himself on the mirror. His smile grew wider and ran to find some jeans to complete the set. In the end he found some black ripped skinny jeans.

"Cool, aren't I?" he said. I chuckled and nodded. He changed back to his previous clothes and we went to buy the ones he had chosen.

"That was a pretty cheap store. I'll come again, it had some pretty cool stuff in there." he said.

"Hmm... That's true. Hey, are you also going to buy shoes?" I asked him.

"Nope, I have some short black boots that would fit the clothes. But I want to buy orange laces." he said.

"Ok, then this shop might have some." I told him and showed him the store. He nodded and we went inside. We found some orange laces and bought them.

"Aren't you going to buy anything?" he suddenly asked me.

"Nah, I have many clothes and shoes. I don't need more." I told him.

"Right, that's a visual kei for you..." he said.

"Whatever..."

After we had finished with the accessories as well, we went to drink something.

"In the end you did buy some necklaces and bracelets." Naruto commented.

"These are never enough." I said and he laughed.

"Right..." he said. We ordered some drinks and sat on a table.

"I can't believe that in a few days we'll be watching them in real life!" he said excited.

"Well, we'll just listen to them, it's not as if we are going to meet them..." I told him. He suddenly got serious and looked at me with piercing eyes.

"Hey, we are definitely going to meet them backstage, right?" he told me. I stared at him for a minute.

"Huh?" was all I did.

"Gaara! This is the only time I'll have the chance to meet him! We are going backstage after the concert! It's decided!" he told me determined.

"Um... Yeah, sure..." I muttered and looked away. Oh, well... There's no way they're going to let us in anyway. Sorry, Naruto, but I'll be there when you realize that.

_**So, this is the first chapter of "More Than Just An Idol". I almost wrote "an idiot" instead of "idol" xP Anyway, as you can see this is going to be a love triangle. Please review and let me know of what you think. Also, I would appreciate it if you told me your ideas about things that you'd like to see happening in the next chapters, so please let me know, either by reviewing the story or by sending me a private message. Thanks for reading my story, see you soon!**_


	2. Concert

_**Hello to everyone out there~! For some reason I've come to love this story, so many ideas have come to me and I hope I'll be able to write most of them. Anyway, thanks for reading the story so far, this is the second chapter and I guess it's the one that starts everything. I hope you like it, please enjoy~!**_

_**(I do not own Naruto)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my native language)**_

_**Chapter 2: Concert**_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The day was finally here. I couldn't believe it! We were inside the place the concert would be held and we were sitting on our chairs in front of the stage. The rest of the fans that didn't have a V.I.P. ticket where behind the bars that were a bit behind of us. I felt so lucky.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" I kept on saying.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Ino suddenly yelled at me. I stopped and started hopping up and down. A hand though stopped me again.

"Relax, Naruto..." Gaara told me with an emotionless face.

"I can't! Do you even know how it feels to finally be able to see the one you've been in love with for so long!?" I told him and kept hopping up and down. He got silent, but I didn't really care at the moment. I couldn't wait to see Sasuke!

"What if he's not the person you think it is?" Sakura suddenly asked me. I looked at her surprised.

"What are you talking about?! Sasuke is cool and kind of emotionless, but deep inside is a very kind person!" I told her. She facepalmed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. What if he's not like that?" she told me. I arched my eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? There's no way Sasuke could have another personality." I told her and kept my eyes on the stage. Suddenly the lights got dim and only the stage was visible.

"It starts!" I said excited. Smoke filled the stage and blue and suddenly we heard a robotic voice.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the underworld." _it said. That was the first sentence of the lyrics in one of their songs.

_"Welcome to the dark side."_ aaand music! The music started and we finally saw the members, but not Sasuke. Damn, why do singers always appear last!? Juugo was playing the drums, Suigetsu the guitar and Karin the base. I had to admit they were awesome. That's my favorite band! Suddenly the music started to stop and a piano melody could be heard. Then I heard that voice. That voice that always made my heart beat when I heard it. Sasuke...

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I had to be the only one in that place that wasn't looking at the band. No, I kept on looking at Naruto and as I had guessed it hurt me a lot seeing him looking at that guy with those eyes. He was muttering the lyrics along with him and kept on looking him in daze. I, on the other hand, kept on looking at him with pain in my eyes. Oh, well, once this concert was over everything would return to normal. I just hoped that Naruto wouldn't stuck with this guy even more and from what I saw, that was already happening.

"Damn, Naruto..." I muttered, but of course no one could hear me. Suddenly I saw a shadow in front of me. I looked up and saw that guy standing above us looking at... Naruto!?

"Grrr... I won't let you take him away from me." I hissed and put my hand on his shoulders. He glanced at me for a second and then went to another spot. I could see that Naruto was kind of disapointed, but he still trembled. But... What the hell was that look for? That guy definitely didn't show his real self to his fans...

Once the concert was over Naruto started pulling towards who knows where.

"We're going backstage!" he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto, they won't let us in!" I told him.

"I don't care!" he said determined and kept on pulling me. Ino and Sakura where following us.

We reached a door and two big guys where in front of it. We're definitely not going inside.

"Hello! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. These are my friends. Could we go inside for a bit to meet the band?" Naruto told them in a cute tone. The guys glared at him. I gulped and tried to pull his sleeve, but he suddenly took his hand and placed it in front of his mouth making a cute pose.

"Is that a no?" he asked them with puppy eyes. Naruto!?

"Get lost, kid." one of them told him. Naruto glared at him.

"Oh, come on! Let me go inside!" Naruto yelled at him. With that one of them grabbed him from his collar and threw him away, sending him quite far. I ran to him and helped him get up.

"Let's go, Naruto. We can't go inside." I told him. He looked at me with teary eyes.

"But this is my only chance to meet him!" he whined.

"So is for them as well." I told him and showed him the rest of the croud. He looked down and sniffled. I took his hand and tried to smile at him.

"Come on, let's go home." I told him and pulled him towards the gate.

Once we were out we were pushed around by the croud. I tried to reach an open space, but soon I realized that Naruto wasn't with me anymore.

"Naruto? Naruto?!" I shouted, but I couldn't see him. Oh, God...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was pushed around by the croud. Oh, come on! I knew that I was small, but this was ridiculous! I finally found an empty space and went there. On my left there was a dark alley with only one little light above a door and a sign that said "exit". I went over there and sat on the step in front of the door. Great. Not only I lost the chance to meet Sasuke, I actually got lost. Was Gaara worried about me right now? Of course he was! Suddenly I remembered I had my phone in my pocket. I quickly took it out, but I was soon disapointed when I saw that the battery was dead.

"Perfect... Lesson of the day, never leave the house before the battery is fully recharged." I muttered and rested my head on my knees.

"It's cold..." I whined in a low voice and waited. I didn't know for what, but I just waited.

Suddenly I heard some voices. Everything was black. Had I fallen asleep? I opened my eyes and looked above me. A man stood there and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you ok, kid?!" he asked me. He was wearing some fancy clothes.

"I got lost... I don't know how to get back and my phone doesn't have any battery. And I'm thirsty, my throat hurts..." I muttered in a sleepy voice. Had I really fallen asleep in a dark alley?! Holly shit! I could have been raped!

"It's ok. Come inside for now. You can use my phone to contact someone and we can even take you back home." he told me and offered me his hand. He was still very worried. I took it and stood up, then he led me inside. We walked through some halls and passed a few doors, till we finally stopped in front of one. There was a sign that wrote Hebi. Wait, Hebi? Hebi?!

"E-excuse me, sir... W-who are you?" I suddenly asked him. He turned and looked at me. Now it was the first time that I saw his face clearly, all this time I was watching his back. My jaw dropped.

"Oops... I guess you found out. As you can see, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Hebi's manager. Anyway, today must be your lucky day. Come inside." he said and opened the door, holding it for me to go inside. I took a few steps hesitantly, but I didn't dare to look up. I thought I would faint if I saw that face.

"Huh? Who's that?" someone said... It was female. Karin?

"This is... Err... Your name?" Kakashi asked me. I gulped.

"Na-Naruto..." I whispered.

"Yeah, so this is Naruto. He was sitting in front of the back door all alone, so I got worried. Seems like he's lost." he said. I blushed. This was embarassing.

"Tche... What a loser..." someone else said. Wait, that voice... Don't tell me? I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at me in disgust. Eh?

"Sasuke! Be nicer! The kid is lost, we have to help him." Kakashi told him. Sasuke glared at him.

"And why's that?" he asked him with an annoyed look.

"Sasuke, this is not the time to be cold hearted." Juugo suddenly told him. Sasuke shot a glare at him and kept looking at his phone. No way...

"Sorry, Naruto... Sasuke is not very good with his words." Kakashi tried to explain, but Sasuke stopped him.

"I'm excellent with my words, don't say stupid things." he said. Kakashi sighed.

"I'll explain. You see, Naruto, our friend here is just a cold hearted bastard that doesn't care about anyone and anything. Plus, he's a cleanliness freak." Suigetsu told me. I couldn't speak.

"Anything wrong with wanting to stay clean?" Sasuke asked him.

"You are overdoing it, man..." he told him. I was frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak... Did I breathe? I didn't know.

"You're ok, kid?" Kakashi asked me. I somehow managed to nod my head. He sighed and went over a small fridge.

"Wait, you are giving him our water now?" Sasuke asked him. The anger and the annoyance was clear in his voice. Was I dreaming? This couldn't be real, right? Because Sasuke was a nice person?

"Haah... Here's the water, Naruto... Naruto?" Kakashi kneeled and looked at me. He poked me on my head and I finally came back to the real world.

"Is it that big of a sock for you?" he asked me. I nodded and took the bottle with the water. I drank a little bit and closed it. I looked at Sasuke and saw him staring at me. Could it be that he was just acting?

"You... Have I seen you before?" he asked me, but he still had that glare on his face.

"We-we haven't met before, but I was in the V.I.P. in the concert." I told him. He stared at me a bit more.

"Yeah, right... And there was a redhead guy next to you." he said. I nodded. He huffed with an annoyed look and went back to his phone.

"W-why are you asking?" I dared to ask him. He just glared at me.

"I just happened to remember you. And shouldn't you be with your boyfriend now? Don't tell me he just left you here." he scoffed. I looked at him confused.

"What boyfriend?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"That redhead guy." he said. Huh?

"That's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend." I told him. He arched his eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Well, whatever..." he said and that was the end of the conversation.

"Naruto, should we take you home?" Kakashi asked me.

"N-no... Can I use a phone?" I asked him. He nodded and gave me his phone. I dialed Gaara's number and waited. He picked it up quickly.

_"Yes?!" _he said worried. Oh, man...

"Gaara... It's me..." I told him in a low voice.

_"Naruto?! Where the hell are you?! I've been looking for you for three hours! Are you ok? Do you know where you are?"_ he said fast and loudly. This was the first time he was so worried.

"Tell him to shut up, I can hear him from here." Sasuke said. Freaking bastard.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm... I'm backstage." I told him. Pause. Bad thing.

_"You are kidding me."_ he said in disbelief. Easy, Naruto. Find the right words. Don't say anything that could be misunderstood.

"I was pushed away and got lost. Then I saw a door in a dark alley and went there to sit, since I didn't know what to do and people kept on pushing me. A few minutes before, though, someone opened the door and I got inside and that's how I got to call you." I said as fast as I could. Everyone looked at me as if I were an alien, including Sasuke. There was a pause again.

_"Get the fuck out and go to the front doors."_ he said and hung up. I gulped. I made him mad.

"Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked me. I nodded negatively and hung my head. I sighed and gave him the phone.

"How do I get to the front doors?" I asked them.

"Come on, I'll take you." Suigetsu told me and stood up. I would have wished it was Sasuke so we could talk, but whatever...

We went outside and started walking.

"Your friend was really worried, huh?" he told me.

"Yeah... And now he's really angry." I told him. He chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll remember it and laugh in the future." he said. I fake laughed.

"Yeah, if I'm alive till then." I said.

"I'm pretty sure his love for you is much more than his hate." he told me.

"Yeah, right... Have you ever seen a visual kei angry? _That_ visual kei angry!?" I told him in panic. Wait... I was talking to a visual kei. I facepalmed.

"Hahahaha... Trust me, he's not as scary as Sasuke is when he's angry." he told me. That... Might be true.

"I wish Sasuke was more like you." I told him. He looked at me.

"No, you don't. Sasuke is a bastard, but he's a real friend. Behind that cold mask of a jerk there's actually a very sensitive guy." he told me. Ha! I knew it! "He's still a jerk, though." he continued. Fuck.

"How can I get closer to him?" I asked him. He laughed.

"There's no way you can do that." he said. I pouted.

"I wanna try." I told him. He looked at me.

"Well, since I like you, I could help you. But don't get your hopes up, ok?" he told me. I grinned and nodded. We exchanged phone numbers and emails and finally reached the door to go out.

"Thanks, Suigetsu!" I told him.

"Your welcome... I'll send you an email tomo-... The day after tomorrow." he told me. I smiled at him and nodded, then I opened the door and got out.

Once I was out I saw a very angry red demon a few meters away from my. Bye-bye sweet life.

_**Yayy, second chapter is over! Things are getting started. Don't worry, Sasuke won't be like that in the next chapters, but it needs time to make such a person open up, right? And Gaara... Well, he won't kill Naruto, so no need to worry. The story didn't have many funny moments until now, but be sure that there are going to be some hillarious moments from now on, especially with Mr. Cleanliness Freak :3 Well, thanks for reading and please review. Also, if you want any side couples you can tell me :) Oh, I also have a question for all of you. As you see this is a love triangle and Naruto is going to end up with only one of them, so tell me, the one who will be left alone, who sould I pair him up with?**_


	3. Argument

_**Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading my story till now! I hope you enjoy it.**__**I didn't upload a chapter these days because I was away in my village and I came back today. Also, all this time I was away I though about it and I'll probably make Naruto end up with Sasuke, but I know that there are many of you who wish to see him with Gaara, so I'll also make another story that will only be GaaNaru. I could also make a story that will actually be this one, but with Naruto ending up with Gaara. Of course, it will be much smaller, probably a oneshot, since so much details won't be needed. But I'll only make that kind of oneshot if you ask me to, otherwise I'll make a oneshot or a story completely different from this one with Naruto and Gaara. Anyway, for now please enjoy this story!**_

_**(I do not own Naruto)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my native language)**_

**Chapter 3: Argument**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

We were walking in silence. I didn't dare to say a word and I bet Gaara didn't say anything so that he wouldn't yell at me. But this awkward atmosphere was too much.

"I can't believe you..." he muttered. I felt guilty.

"I-I didn't know it was the door to backstage! If I knew I-"

"And what exactly did you think it was?! And forget that! Why the hell would you go and sit in a dark alley, anyway!? Do you know how dangerous that was?! Couldn't you just wait for me in a bright corner!?" he yelled at me. I looked at him speechless. This was the first time I saw him that angry and the fact that he was taller than me made the situation even more frightening. I trembled and looked down. When he saw me like that he calmed down a bit.

"Sorry... I was worried..." he said and kept on walking. All this time he was gripping my hand tightly and hurt me, but now he was more gentle.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered. He stopped and turned to look at me. He sighed and suddenly he wrapped his long hands around me, pulling my head on his chest. For some reason I felt really small at the moment.

"Don't ever make me that worried again, ok?" he told me. I nodded and hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while, but suddenly we heard a horn. I turned around and saw a black car next to us. The driver's window opened and we saw a smirking Sasuke looking at us.

"You know, I didn't really have a reason to stop now, but I happen to hate liars. So, is this your... _Best friend_?" he asked me and his gaze pierced me, making me shiver.

"Y-yeah..." I told him and unconsciously tightened my grip on Gaara's sides.

"Why the hell do you care about our relationship?" Gaara asked him out of the blue. Sasuke glared at him.

"Because, as I said, I happen to hate liars. And no matter how you see it, you two look like something more than just best friends." he told him and then he turned at me, which made me jump a bit.

"You disgust me..." he said and left. I was frozen

"That bastard... How dare he talk to you like that?!" Gaara muttered. I couldn't say anything. I could only feel the tears in my cheeks.

"Gaara..." I muttered and hid my face on his chest. I kept on crying and crying. I didn't know how much time passed, I could only hear Gaara's voice comforting me and his hand rubbing my back.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I saw Gaara lying next to me in my room. It was Saturday, so we didn't have to wake up early. My eyes were burning and my cheeks felt weird.

"I cried too much..." I muttered. Suddenly I felt a hand stroking my belly. I turned around and saw Gaara looking at me concerned.

"Oh, sorry... Did I wake you up?" I asked him.

"No, I was up for a while now... Are you ok?" he asked me. I tried to nod my head. As much as I wanted to deny it, Sasuke's words were still inside my head.

"You are obviously not. Did he say anything else to you?" he asked me again and sat up next to me.

"He was cold the entire time..." I muttered. Gaara sighed and pulled me onto him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I think it's time you stopped thinking about him... That guy is a bastard." he told me.

"But Suigetsu said that he was a good guy deep inside..." I muttered again. I just couldn't make my voice any louder.

"He couldn't just let that guy's image be ruined because of his bad attitude. It's logical he would say something like that..." he said. I thought about it.

"You think?" I asked him and looked at him. He nodded and smiled.

"Let's go eat breakfast." he said and got out of bed. I smiled as well and followed him. I must be the luckiest person in the world to have such a good friend. If only I was in love with him and not with such a cold person.

We went downstairs to the kitchen and we saw a note on the table

_I have to work today as well :( I'm sorry, Naru, I'll definitely make it up to you. There's food in the fridge for both you and Gaara. Cheer up and have a nice day! :D Daddy_

I laughed once I finished reading the note. Dad always knew how to make me feel better.

"You finally laughed." Gaara said with relief. I smiled at him.

"It's because I have the best friend and the best dad in the world. I can always keep laughing as long as I have the two of you with me." I told him and went to take the food out of the fridge.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I was stunned when he said that. So, I was such an important person to him, eh? I wish he didn't see me only as a friend though... It would be so much better for me. Though, as long as he laughs and smiles like that, then that's enough for me.

"What did your dad make for us?" I asked him. He placed some bowls on the table.

"Lots of things, that's for sure." he said. We laughed and sat down to eat.

* * *

When we finished our food we decided to go out to see a movie. At first I thought it would be a good idea, but then I remembered I was with Naruto.

"Let's see this one!" he said excited. I looked at the movie. I didn't need to read the summary to understand what kind of movie it was.

"Naruto, I'm not watching a stupid romantic movie that's only about a lovey-dovey couple!" I protested. He pouted.

"Then this one!" he insisted. I sighed and looked at what he showed me this time. Worse.

"Naruto! That's it! I'm gonna buy the tickets." I said and stood up.

"Hey, wait! We haven't decided yet!" he yelled at me and came behind me. I ignored him and bought the tickets for the movie I wanted to see.

* * *

"Gaara... It's a horror movie." Naruto told me.

"Yeah, I know." I said indifferently, but I knew that he was as pale as a ghost.

"It's a freaking horror movie! You know I can't watch horror movies!" he cried out with teary eyes.

"Be a little bit manlier, Naruto..." I told him.

"This has nothing to do with being a man or not! I don't like having nightmares!" he yelled. He kept on yelling like that until we reached our seats.

"Will you shut up?! I already bought the tickets! Face your fate and watch the movie!" I yelled back at him. I had reached my limit.

"I don't want to! You never asked me if I wanted to watch this thing!" he said again. I sighed. No, I wouldn't kill him. No. Not yet.

* * *

Soon the lights became dim and Naruto grabbed my hand. Uhh...

"Just close your eyes if you are that scared." I told him.

"I don't get why I have to pay for a movie ticket when I plan to close my eyes." he said angrily. I chuckled.

"To keep me company. Don't worry, I don't plan on taking money from you when I torture you like that." I told him and kissed him on his head. He pouted and hid his face behind my arm. I rolled my eyes and looked at the screen.

* * *

When the movie was over and went outside Naruto was trembling like a fish.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I accidentally watched a scene." he said and became even paler. I sighed.

"Ok, sit here and I'll bring you some juice." I told him and made him sit on a bench.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I'm never watching a film with Gaara again! This thing is going to give nightmares for weeks!

"Oh, God... I feel like crying..." I muttered.

"Looks like this is your hobby." I heard a sarcastic voice saying. I looked up and saw a guy with sunglasses and a scarf around his neck, hiding his face a bit. Even with this getup though, I could understand who it was.

"Sasuke..." I muttered and stared at him.

"Are you on a date with your boyfriend? Oh, wait, no... I mean your best friend." he said ironically. I bit my lip. Why was he always so cold?

"He's not my boyfriend and we are not on a date. We just came to see a mov-" I said, but when that scene came in my mind again I almost puked.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked and got a bit nervous. I held my mouth.

"Uhh.." was all I could say.

"Hey, hey! Hold it! In a bathroom, quick!" he said and grabbed my hand.

He pulled me towards the bathroom and made me kneel in front of a toilet. Then I let it all out.

"Eww... Uhh..." Sasuke did. I guess this really is disgusting. Once I was done I cleaned the toilet and my mouth.

"You're done?" he asked me, still with disgust. I nodded.

"Damn, you ruined my day... I feel like taking a bath myself!" he said and shivered.

"Sorry... Thanks for helping me." I told him. He looked at me... Well, he probably glared at me, but thankfully he wore the glasses and I couldn't see.

"Helping you? Don't misunderstand, I just didn't want to see someone puking in front of me, not to mention that you could have puked _on_ me." he said.

"Oh..." was all I did. He sighed annoyed and turned to leave.

"W-Wait!" I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Uhh... Can I... Can I do something to repay you?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"Yeah, there is something." he said. I smiled happilly.

"How about never appearing in front of me again?" he told me and left. I was stunned. I couldn't even blink my eyes. Suddenly, I felt like puking again...

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

When I returned to the spot Naruto was supposed to be, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where did he go?" I muttered and looked around. Suddenly I saw a man with a suspicious getup coming out of the toilets. I ran over there and went inside.

"Naruto?" I said loudly and I heard some noises from the back. Someone was puking. Then the door opened and a lifeless Naruto got out.

"Oh, shit, are you ok, Naruto? Was the movie that harsh?" I asked him and went closer to him. He didn't look at me. He stared at nowhere.

"The film was harsh... But his words were harsher..." he muttered. Who was he talking about? Then the man with the weird getup came in my mind. I sighed with annoyance.

"Damn that guy..." I said. I'll definitely get him one day.

* * *

The next day there was a mail on Naruto's phone.

"It's Suigetsu... He says he had a lot of interviews yesterday, but he's free today and we could go out." he told me. I glared at the phone.

"You'll go?" I asked him. He thought about it for a while then nodded.

"I've got nothing to lose. Suigetsu is a good guy and it wouldn't hurt to have a famous friend." he said. I sighed.

"So, you don't care that he's in the same band with that bastard?" I asked him. He looked hurt.

"It doesn't matter! Suigetsu was kind enough to help me, comfort me, give me his contact info and even text me!" he said and started replying the message. I had a bad feeling about this...

_**So, this is the third chapter~! I really enjoy writting this story, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well ^_^ . Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far, also tell me if you'd like the Gaanaru oneshot to be from this story or a completely different one. Also, tell me if you'd like only a oneshot or a longer story. See ya next time~!**_


	4. Proposal

_**Hey guys, how are you? Recently I got a message from a guest saying that I should write the story in 3rd person P.O.V. I thought about it, but I'm not sure if everyone will like it if I suddenly change this story's writing style. What do the rest of you think? I wouldn't mind doing it, but I need to know whether the rest of you like it or not. Please send me a private message or mention it in your reviews if you want it or not. If no one answers me then I'll keep this story's writing style the same and I'll start writting in 3rd person P.O.V. the stories in the future.**_

_**(I do not own Naruto)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my native language)**_

**Chapter 4: Proposal**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was getting prepared to go out with Suigetsu while Gaara was sending me death glares.

"Gaara, if you keep this up I won't be talking to you for the next two weeks." I told him seriously.

"As if you could ever do that..." he growled. He made sure it was pretty clear and obvious that he didn't like that I was going to meet Suigetsu. I sighed.

"Gaara, it's Suigetsu, not Sasuke." I told him. His face didn't change.

"I have a bad feeling..." he said. Now it was my turn to glare at him.

"About what?! Damn it, Gaara! What could actually go that wrong?! Is it that wrong to go out with someone else other than you?!" I yelled at him. He stared at me with wide eyes for a few seconds and then he turned around.

"Who said that..." he muttered.

"That's what your whole body is screaming... Damn, sometimes I feel you don't want me to have any other friends than you." I said and sighed. I was really tired from all of this. Meanwhile Gaara was choking behind me. Uhh... What a possesive person...

When the time came for me to leave Gaara tried for one last time to prevent me from going.

"Gaara, I'll kill you." I told him and left, leaving him in my house defeated.

* * *

I went outside the place Suigetsu had mentioned we would meet and waited. Five minutes later a motorbike stopped in front of me and the driver came closer to me.

"Sorry for making you wait. Karin started yelling at me for some minor things and it took me a while to start." Suigetsu told me. I laughed.

"It's ok. I've been here for only five minutes. Let's go inside." I told him and we went inside.

"That girl is really a pain though. I really don't get why we have to live in the same dorms with a girl." he said annoyed, while we were taking off our coats and sat on a table.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked him.

"Well, you know... She's a girl so things like a messy room makes her very annoyed." he told me. I chuckled. That was true. I still hadn't met a messy girl.

"Anyway, let's not talk about girls. Somehow, it always ends bad." he said and scrached his head.

"If you say so... I don't really talk about girls, so I'm kind of clueless in this kind of stuff." I told him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you talk about girls with your friends at school?!" he asked me surprised.

"Umm... I only have two friends and one of them is a girl, so I couldn't possibly talk about that kind of thing in front of her... Plus, I'm gay." I told him. I expected him to make a weird face or something, but he seemed quite calm.

"I see... That explains it." he said smiling. I smiled back. That moment the waitress came to take our order. I ordered some tea and Suigetsu ordered coffee.

"So, Naruto... What kind of guys you like?" he asked me out of blue. I stared at him.

"Huh?" was all I did. He laughed.

"I tend to ask these kind of questions the first time I meet someone, so don't take me wrong. It's just a way I start to get to know someone." he told me. I nodded and thought about a good answer.

"Well, I like tall guys, a bit pale... Dark hair, preferably black... Hmm, thin but fit." I told him.

"Hmm... So, someone like Sasuke would be your type?" he asked me. I choked.

"Haha, looks like I hit the nail on the head." he said smiling.

"D-don't tease me! I-I don't like rude guys!" I told him. I really didn't want to start a conversation about Sasuke right now.

"He becomes better once you get to know him a bit." he said with a calm voice.

"That doesn't sound really convincing..." I muttered. He chuckled. Finally the waitress brought our drinks and we could change the subject... Or so I thought.

"He said something about meeting you yesterday when I told him we would go out." he told me. I looked at him confused. Why would Sasuke want to mention such an unpleasant event.

"What did he say exactly?" I dared to ask. Suigetsu sighed.

"He had that really disgusted face and said that you almost puked on him, which made him drag you all the way to the toilets." he said. Ouch... Well, I guess it was stupid to hope for something better than that.

"Don't look like that, in Sasuke's language this means "See if he's ok today" or something like that. He's actually a worry cat." he told me with a grin. That made me feel a bit better.

"I wish he showed it to me as well, though..." I muttered.

"He doesn't show it to anyone. It's his actions that prove it. You will realize it only if you spend a lot of time with him." he said and drank a bit of his coffee.

"He did seem a bit panicked yesterday." I said when I thought about it. He nodded.

"That's how he is... A total tsundere **(1)** in my opinion." he said laughing. I laughed as well. Thinking of Sasuke as a tsundere really made the whole thing seem funny.

"By the way, Naruto... Do you know how to play any instruments?" he suddenly asked me.

"I can play the piano and keyboard. Why you ask?" I told him. He seemed sceptical.

"We are thinking about adding keyboard in our songs from now on, but we just can't find someone who is good enough. Either their way of playing or their style would be kind of... I don't know, just not good enough for the band." he said with a scowl.

"I don't know if I'm good enough to play in a band." I told him.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of too much to ask that from a high school student, when I don't even know him that well, but I actually feel desperate here. Just think about it, ok?" he asked me. I nodded hesitantly and took a sip from my tea. I didn't know if that was a good idea or not, but at least I had to think about it, since he asked me. It made me feel a bit restless, though.

* * *

A few hours later I was back home. Gaara was still there drinking hot chockolate with my dad.

"Dad! You are back early today!" I said surprised and went to sit with them, after taking off my coat.

"Yeah, there wasn't much work so I could leave early." he said with a big grin on his face. Gaara was still sulking.

"That's great! At least today we will eat dinner together." I said smiling. Gaara crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it's been so long. I've missed you, Naru!" my dad said.

"My too, dad." I told him as well. Then Gaara hit his limit.

"Will you stop ignoring me!? I was dead worried here!" he yelled at me. I tried to hold back my laugh, so did my dad.

"Relax, Gaara... He's fine, isn't he?" he told him.

"That's not the point Mr. Minato!" he protested. Me and dad just kept on laughing while Gaara was freaking out.

"Hahahahaha... Anyway, everything was fine, Gaara. You can relax." I told him when I could finally talk, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Tch..." was all he did. We giggled. He looked like a kid right now.

"All right! Let's go eat some food!" my dad said and stood up.

"Yaayy! Food!" I said loudly and followed him, with Gaara behind me.

"So, what did you talk about with that guy?" my dad asked me later, while we were eating.

"Well, we talked about several things, nothing really important though... Oh..." I said, but then I remembered what Suigetsu had told me.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, getting worried. He must be thinking that he was right after all.

"Suigetsu asked me if I could play the keyboard for the band from now on." I told them. They both stared at me dumbfounded.

"Say what?" Gaara said. I took a deep breath.

"It was completely unofficial. He just asked me if I played an instrument and to think about it." I told them. Gaara was about to say something, but my dad stopped him.

"And what do you think about it?" he asked me seriously. I thought about it.

"It's a bit late to think about that, but I think I should give it a try... Well, I don't really get my hopes up, but an audition wouldn't be bad..." I said uncertain.

"And what are you going to do if they accept you? You will probably need to stop school." Gaara told me.

"I don't think they'll make me stop it. Anyway, these are things that you think about afterwards... We don't even know if I'm good enough to play with them." I said.

"That's not true... Naruto, you have a great talent, similar to your mom's. You are the type of person that if he wishes to become famous for his music then he could become worldwide famous in a month." dad told me to encourage me. I smiled at him. I really liked it when people said that I was similar to my mom, since I didn't get to know her.

"Ok, I'll give it some more thought for a few days and then I'll talk again with Suigetsu!" I said excited. Maybe this way I could fix my relationship with Sasuke as well.

"Hn... Perfect..." Gaara muttered. I giggled.

* * *

The next day in school I told Sakura the good news.

"Oh, my God! This is awesome, Naruto!" she squealed.

"I know, right?! I can finally get to know Sasuke more!" I said full of happiness.

"Of course, that's your actual motive." she said smirking. I grinned and scrached my head. Gaara was still sulking.

"Gaara, you're going to have wrinkles if you keep having that face." I told him. He glared at me.

"How can you still care about such an asshole?! He made you cry twice!" he kind of yelled at me.

"It's not Sasuke's fault that I'm a crybaby! I just made him misunderstand many things. If I clear those misunderstandings things will be better." I told him. Gaara looked at me with a poker face.

"Yeah... Right..." he said and went back to his food.

"So, you'll definitely accept, right?" Sakura told me.

"Well, the problem is wether _they'll_ accept me or not." I said.

"No way, you're too good to let you go." she said winking at me. I smiled at her. I was so lucky I had such supportive people around me. Except Gaara. Gaara was the black sheep.

* * *

In the afternoon, when I had finished with my homework, I decided to play something on the keyboard for a little bit. I didn't realize how much time had passed until my dad told me that dinner was ready.

"Wow... I could play for days if no one distracted me." I muttered to myself and stood up to go to the kitchen. While I was doing so, I was also texting to Suigetsu that I would like to try playing the keyboard for them.

"Naruto, don't text while you are walking down the stairs." my dad scolded me when he saw me.

"Ok..." I said and pressed the send button. Half an hour later Suigetsu replyed.

"What does it say?" my dad asked. He probably guessed who it was from.

"Let's meet on Friday after school. I'll have someone bring you to our dorms to test your skills. Where's your school?" the message said. I grinned and quickly replyed.

"Be carefull, Naru." my dad said. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry... Wow, think about it, in while you'll have a famous son!" I told him excited. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Make me proud, son!" he said with the same excitement.

_**(1): Tsundere is**__** a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. (For those who didn't know)**_

_**So, this was the fourth chapter, I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know whether you want me to change the story into 3rd person P.O.V. Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it! From now on more characters are going to appear and things will get interesting ^_^ See ya next time~!**_


	5. Contract

_**PLEASE READ: Hey guys, how are you? I wanted to say that the reason I write these notes is not just to say silly things that have nothing to do with the story, I write them to exchange ideas with you and ask your opinion about some things I have in my mind for the story. When no one responds to them it's really difficult for me, because sometimes I ask some important things that can change the whole story, so I would appreciate it if you kept that in mind. I wish to make my stories according to your likings, so please don't hesitate to leave reviews or send me personal messages. I'm really happy when I get to talk to you and exchange ideas with you, the story turns out better, it's easier for me and you get to read almost exactly what you want to read. Plus, it's way more interesting and fun to work this way ^_^ So, from now one please feel free to send me anything you have in mind. Thank you for reading this note, here's the fifth chapter, hope you like it :3**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my native language)**_

_**(I do not own Naruto)**_

_**(About the 3rd person P.O.V. issue I decided not to change it in this story, since there are a lot of people who are used to reading it this way, but from now on, I'll make my future stories in 3rd person P.O.V.)**_

**Chapter 5: Contract**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It was a beautiful Friday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Gaara was sulking, Sakura was bitching about stuff and I was in heaven.

"Listen, you'd better not ditch us from now on. I'll definitely won't forgive you if you do!" Gaara warned me. I smiled sweetly at him and nodded. He sighed.

"I still can't believe it. We'll have a famous friend!" Sakura squealed.

"We don't know for sure that he'll be accepted." Gaara said with hope in his voice.

"Nonsense! He'll definitely be accepted. He's so talented!" she said with admiration. To be honest, that really flattered me.

"Yeah... And a sixteen year old boy." Gaara completed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"These things don't matter in these days, Gaara. Age is not the issue. The style is. As long as you have style and a pretty face, you can become famous. Naruto has both, plus he's talented and charismatic! He'll definitely pass!" she said enthusiastically. I blushed and looked down. Having Sakura as a friend really helped my self-esteem and encouragement.

"Pff..." was all Gaara did once she finished talking. I chuckled. This day was really wonderful.

* * *

Once school was over a black fancy car was waiting outside the school gate. I grinned and rushed over there. Kakashi was waiting for me outside the car.

"Hey, Naruto! How was school today?" he asked me.

"Perfect! Let's go!" I said excited. He laughed and opened the door for me.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! HOLD IT!" I heard a loud voice yelling. Kakashi looked surprised towards the school. As for me... Well, I didn't even need to look.

"Umm... Sir?" Kakashi said confused.

"Out of my way, kidnapper!" Iruka yelled and punched him. Hiiiiii!

"What are you doing, Iruka?!" I yelled and kneeled down to see if Kakashi was ok.

"It's Mr. Iruka for you, brat! And come here! Where do you think you are going!? If you want a ride after school take the bus! This man would have raped you!" he kept on yelling. What. The. Hell.

"Mr. Iruka, you've misunderstood." Kakashi tried to explain as he was getting up only to be kicked back.

"You stay away from my student, pervert!" he growled at him.

"Iru... I mean, Mr. Iruka... This man is just a band's manager... He came to take me to their studio to see if I'm capable to become one of them." I tried to tell him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"These are the worst kind of people! Naruto... Naruto, please, tell me you are not going to quit school only to become a band member!" he told me horrified.

"No way! I'll just play for them. Mr. Iruka, relax!" I told him. It didn't seem to convince him, though.

"If you are that worried, you can come along. I'll explain in the way." Kakashi told him from a safe distance. Iruka glared at him, but nodded. In the end, we both got inside the car. Looks like this day starts to get bad...

* * *

Half an hour later we reached a large building.

"Except the studio, this is also the boys' dorms." Kakashi told us.

"Aha! I knew you brought Naruto here to do bad things to him!" Iruka said. I facepalmed and Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, yeah... I am a perverted kidnapper who wants to rape your student. Now get out." he told us. We went out and followed him to the elevator.

"Somehow, I feel kind of nervous..." I muttered.

"It's only natural... But don't worry, just relax and show us your true skills." Kakashi told me to encourage me. I smiled and nodded, but I was still feeling nervous.

We reached the third floor and walked through a hallway. Then we stopped in front of a door. We went inside and I saw everyone from Hebi practicing inside the recording room. Kakashi went to a microphone to talk to them.

"Guys, Naruto is here." he said. They stopped and looked at me through the glass. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo smiled and waved at me. Sasuke frowned and glared at me. Perfect...

"What kind of band is this? Naruto, I really cannot let you do this." Iruka told me. I sighed and turned to glare at him.

"Why don't you go hang out with Gaara, Iruka!?" I told him angrily and went inside the recording room.

"Hey, Naruto! Thanks for coming." Suigetsu greeted me.

"Hey..." was all I said. For some reason, I really couldn't find the words to say something else.

"So... Can you really play the keyboard?" Sasuke asked me seriously.

"O-of course!" I told him. He stared at me.

"That doesn't sound convincing..." he muttered and went outside.

"We'll wait outside, so you can feel more comfortable. Do your best!" Suigetsu told me and winked at me. I grinned and nodded. They all went outside and I went to the keyboard. Through the glass I could see everyone staring at me. Especially Sasuke. Well, he was the band leader, it was logical. I took a deep breath and placed my fingers on the keys... But they wouldn't move... Eh?

**Suigetsu's P.O.V.**

We were all waiting for Naruto to start playing, but his hands just wouldn't move. Damn, that was bad. Don't freak out now, Naruto!

"H-he seems to be a little nervous, don't you think?" I said to the others. Juugo and Karin nodded, but Sasuke kept on staring at the boy. You sadist, you are the one making him nervous. He looked at his watch and the returned his gaze towards Naruto. I sighed and went to the microphone.

"Naruto, you can start now." I told him. His eyes widened and he started to tremble. I felt someone hit my head.

"Now you made things worse, idiot!" Karin yelled at me. I scratched my head. Sasuke sighed and went inside the recording room.

"Can you do it or not?" he asked Naruto in an annoyed voice. Not when you talk to him like that, idiot! Naruto didn't move.

"We don't have much time, can you do it? Can you play?" he asked him again. Still, no response.

"Tch... It was stupid to expect something from a walking disaster..." he said and got out.

"Hey, Sasuke! That was harsh!" I told him, but he didn't even bother to look at me. He just left the room. Karin and Juugo followed him and so did I. This bastard overdid it this time.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I stared at the keys. I couldn't believe I ruined such a chance... Tears started falling from my eyes. Suddenly I heard a voice from the microphone. It was Kakashi.

"We'll leave you alone for a while to calm down..." he told me and left the room along with Iruka. I sobbed and looked down. Why did I have to get so much nervous now?! I even made Sasuke angry with me...

"How ironic... *sob*... I think I can play now..." I muttered and started pressing the keys, while crying.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Damn. Damn. Damn! That Suigetsu sure knew how to make someone feel bad. So now what? I just go back there and apologize? I have better things to do! Even if I apologize it won't change the fact that this guy can't play! I opened the door to the studio and went inside, only to stay stunned. The door behind me closed.

"What the..." was all I said and I kept looking at the boy, who was playing one of the most difficult and beautiful tracks for piano and keyboard. Once he was finished playing he clentched his fists.

"Mom... I'm sorry..." he muttered. I somehow managed to move my legs and went inside the recording studio. When I opened the door he looked up surprised. I stared at him.

"Wasn't that Kushina's track?" I asked him. He nodded, looking down. I sighed.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so strict with you... To think that for a second there I thought I was listening to her playing... You really are talented." I told him.

"Eh? W-what d-d-did you s-s-say?" he stuttered.

"Don't make me repeat myself! Anyway, I guess you could play for us..." I said and turned to leave.

"U-um! Sa-Sasuke..." he said before I opened the door. I turned to look at him.

"Umm... Thank you... For saying that I sounded like Kushina..." he told me while looking down, smiling.

"Umm... yeah. Wait, not because I accepted you for the band?" I asked him curious.

"Many things can make me happy, but... The one the makes me the most happy is when people say that I am similar to my mother..." he said. Mother?

"Are you... Kushina's son?" I asked dumbfounded. He nodded. Ok, too much information for today. My head already hurt from all of this.

"Oh... Then... It's understandable why you are so good with the keyboard." I said and went out, leaving him inside the recording room.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Oh. My. God. Oh my GOD! Did I just hear right? Did I? Uchiha Sasuke said I was talented? That my music sounded like my mother's? Is this a dream or something?! And wait... I am in the band?!

"Naruto!" I heard Iruka saying. When did he got in here? Who cares!

"Listen, listen, Iruka! Sasuke said I was talented and that I could play for them! Isn't it awesome!?" I told him loudly. He looked at me confused.

"I thought you couldn't play?" he said. I grinned.

"I couldn't, but when you left me all alone I finally managed to play something! At some point Sasuke got inside and heard me playing and he said that I was talented!" I said as excited as ever. Iruka smiled.

"Yeah, you said that twice. You'd better not be left behind in your studies." he told me and ruffled my hair.

"Hehe, don't worry! I won't!" I told him happilly. This was the best day ever!

* * *

After that we went to the meeting room to sign a contract.

"Naruto, we need your guardian's signature as well." Kakashi told me.

"My dad's still at work, but he might have free time. Should I call him?" I asked him. He nodded, so I took out my phone.

_"Hello? Naru?" _my dad said when he picked it up.

"Hey, dad. I have good news." I said. I heard him laugh.

_"They accepted you, didn't they?" _he asked me.

"Hehe, of course! Who do you think I am?" I said proud. He laughed again.

_"That's my son!"_ he said.

"Oh, but you have to come an sign the contract, since I'm still underage." I told him.

_"Ok, I don't have much work now, so I could come. Where's the place?" _he asked. I gave him the adress and hung up.

"He'll be here in an hour." I told them.

"Good, then let's talk about a few things, since we have time." Kakashi started. I listened carefully.

"First of all, since you are going to be quite famous once you do your debut, you'll have to stay in the dorms with the others." he told me. I blinked.

"I beg your pardon?" I said quickly. He scrached his head and sighed.

"You'll have to live here from now on." he repeated. Oh, so this is what it was... Haha... Ha... EHHHH?

"Look, Naruto, I know it's kind of awkward, but you won't be able to live peacefully in your house. You'll always have to be alert to not be recognised and if any fans find out, you'll be in trouble... It happened to me, too, so trust me." Suigetsu told me. I managed to nod my head. So, I'll be staying together with Sasuke? This was heaven.

"Yeah, so this is the most important. The rest are minor details that will be taken care of by professionals, like your style, stage make up and all these stuff." Kakashi finished. I took a deep breath and nodded. Let's just hope dad will agree to this.

* * *

An hour later my dad was there and had heard the good news.

"Naruto has to stay away from home?" he said terrified.

"Yes, but I'll come and see you everyday!" I told him, smiling. His expression didn't change though.

"Mr. Namikaze, I understand that you are worried, but this is the best for both you and your son, if he decides to get into the entertainment industry." Kakashi told him.

"B-but I... I... I don't want to be separated from my son." he said ready to cry. Uhh...

"You won't be separated. You'll be able to come and see him anytime. He'll also be able to visit you and spend some days at your house. We just don't want the fans to know where his house is, because they won't leave you at peace. If they know that this house is just his father's house alone, then they won't bother you." he explained. My dad looked at me.

"What do you want to do, Naruto?" he asked me seriously. I could see that he was sad, but he would feel worse if he prevented me from making my dream come true.

"I want to be in the band..." I told him looking down. He sighed and stood up from the chair. He looked at me and ruffled my hair smiling.

"If that's what you wish then it's fine with me. Where do I sign?" he said in the end. Kakashi gave him the paper. I really did have a great dad.

"Thanks, dad." I told him grinning. He smiled back at me.

"It's my job to make you grin like that. As for the rest of you, you've better take good care of my son." he told them. They all smiled and nodded. Sasuke just nodded. Hm. At least now we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other.

_**So, this was the 5th chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had some things to take care of. The only problem now is that school has started and I'm also in charge of the theatre club we have, so I'll be busy for a while. I'll try my best to write frequently, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of the story. Any ideas about cute stuff are appreciated. Thank you, bye bye~!**_


	6. Dorms

_**Hey guys! How are you? It's been a long time, but I finally found the time to write the chapter. Things at school have settled, so I'm more relaxed now. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter. I hope you like it :)**_

_**(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my native language)**_

_**(I do not own Naruto)**_

**Chapter 6: Dorms**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since I started living with the band and things are going smoothly... Somehow.

"Suigetsu! Didn't I tell you to clean your mess in the living room!?" Karin yelled. Great, here we go again... I walked down the stairs and went in the kitchen. Juugo was already there, drinking coffe.

"Do they go for it every morning?" I asked him while trying to ignore Karin's and Suigetsu's yells.

"More like every minute, but you'll get used to it." he told me. I sighed and took out a bowl, a cereal box and milk.

"Hn... Brat..." Sasuke muttered as he passed by me. I glared at him.

"Our bodies never stop needing milk." I told him with a scowl on my face.

"I can't believe you actually answered me... You really are a brat." he said satisfied. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Stop calling me a brat." I told him.

"Then stop acting like one." he said without looking at me. My eyebrow twitched. No, don't do it, Naruto. Don't talk back. Don't.

* * *

These past few days Sasuke has done nothing but be mean to me. Even though I try really hard to get along with him, he always acts like an asshole. Suigetsu keeps telling me that he just doesn't know how to express himself, but I really don't think this is the case. He must really hate me.

"Oh, right. The day after tomorrow is the day we will introduce Naruto as our new member, right?" Juugo said. Both me and Sasuke nodded our heads mechanically without taking our attention from our breakfast.

"Wow, relax, you two. No need to be so nervous." he said sarcastically and stood up from the table, leaving me and Sasuke alone. Purrrfect. I swallowed with difficulty and turned to look at him.

"Don't even try." he said. I sighed and returned to my food.

"I thought so..." I muttered. We kept eating in silence. It wasn't really awkward, yet it'd be better if we talked a bit. Suddenly, I felt like sneezing.

"Ahh-ah... Ahh... Achoo!" Splash! Sasuke started laughing.

"Hahahaha.. I really don't know if I should be laughing or feel disgusted right now! Hahahahaha!" he said with tears in his eyes. I, on the other hand, was trying to clean my face and clothes from the milk that had spread all over me when I accidentaly pushed my bowl while sneezing.

"Uhh... I'm gonna take a bath." I said and went to my room, leaving Sasuke to die alone from laughter. Well, at least I heard him laughing... That's something new.

* * *

While I was in the bath I realized that I didn't have enough body shampoo.

"Oh, great..." I muttered and went out. I tied a towel around my waist and got out of my room.

"Uwahh... So chilly!" I said and went inside the first room I found... Sasuke's. It was the first time I had been there. I could smell Sasuke's scent in the air.

"Better get out soon or else I'll get a hard on." I muttered and went in the bathroom. I searched around a bit, until I finally found the body shampoo. I smiled and turned to leave when I slammed into something and fell down.

"Owwie." I muttered. I looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at me. Oh-oh...

"You have guts getting inside my room, naked." he growled. I gulped and looked away.

"I-I only wanted to borrow your shampoo..." I muttered in fear.

"Get the fuck out." he said and I obeyed immediately. I run outside and went in my room.

"Phew...That was close... Ah, I took the hsampoo with me... Anyway, I'll give it back to him when I finish." I said and went back into my bathroom.

When I finished my bath, I put some clothes on and went back to Sasuke's room. I knocked the door, but I didn't got an answer. I knocked again.

"Is he taking a bath?" I muttered and got inside.

"Sasuke, I brought you your shampoo back." I said and looked around. No answer.

"I'm leaving it on your desk." I said and turned to leave, when I saw something at his bookcase. I got closer and took a look at the cds. Among others there were almost all the cds my mom had released. That really made me happy.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" I heard someone from behind me saying.

"Oh, I brought your sham-" I started saying, but as I turned around I stopped. As if smelling his scent all this time wasn't enough...

"Y-y-your h-hair is... W-wet..." I muttered as I tried to look anywhere else except his naked, wet body.

"So, what? Are you worried that I'll catch a cold?" he asked me, smirking. I gulped.

"Y-you never know..." I said, fidgetting. Yeah, I started to have a few reactions...

"Hn... Looks like you enjoy what you see." he told me playfully. Don't be a sadist now, Sasuke! Just tell me to get the hell out like all the other times!

"W-well, we all know you have a good body..." I said, trying to sound indifferent.

"So, you think I have a good body." he stated. I mentaly facepalmed. Way to go, me!

"Got a problem with that?" I asked a bit annoyed, but blushing. He just smirked.

"Get out, I need to get some clothes on." he said and turned his back to me. I stared at him for a second and then got out. I went in my room and burried my face in the pillows. Why is he so freaking sexy!? I embraced myself and tried to get him out of my head... But exactly how do you get out of your head the most sexy body on earth, combined with the most sexy face on earth, that just got out of the steamy bathroom?!

"Nn..." my hand started moving on it's own towards my erection. As I was thinking his wet abbs my other hand moved toward my chest and nipple.

"Sasuke... You sadist... Nnn..." I muttered and started moving my hand up and down. If only that mouth of his could blow me... Lick me with his hot tongue and suck me...

"Ahh..." a small moan escaped my mouth... I want him, I want him so bad! My fingers started pinching my nipple harder and harder as the pace of my hand moved faster.

"Ahh... Aaah!" I moaned as I came... I panted heavily with the warm liquid on my stomach...

"Damn... I need to take another bath... And the shampoo is not here..." I muttered and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Later that day we were at the studio, practicing some new songs.

"How about I play it like this after the refrain?" I asked and played them what I had in mind.

"Not bad, we can keep it. What do you think, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked him.

"Yeah, it's good." he said and checked some papers.

"Pff... I'm hungry!" Karin whined.

"Keep eating like that and you'll end up like a pig." Suigetsu told her.

"What the hell did you just say, Suigetsu!?" she yelled and punched him. Ouch...

"G-guys! We are practicing, you know... Practicing..." I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen.

"Ahh... You guys really act like kids. I leave you alone for a few minutes and this is what happens." Kakashi suddenly said through the microphone. Silence

"Hi, Kakashi." I suddenly said. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked them, but no one answered. They all tried to hide their laughter.

"You know, it's even more annoying when I don't know why you are laughing at me." I told them and crossed my arms.

"Hahaha, he got angry!" Suigetsu said and ruffled my hair.

"Naruto, you really give a refreshing feeling. It's good to have you around." Karin told me with a smile. I looked at her puzzled.

"Don't think to much, you'll burn the remaining brain cells you have." Sasuke teased me. I glared at him.

"Thanks for your concern." I said sarcastically. The others just kept on laughing.

* * *

The next day I had to go to school.

"Narutoooooooo~!" someone shouted and before I could turn around he had already hugged me tightly.

"I-Iruka... I can't... breath!" I said and he let go of me.

"Are you ok?! Did they do anything indecent to you?! You are at a young age, so you might not know, but never let them feed you and take a bath along with you!" he said freaked out. I stared at him.

"Iruka... Are you on drugs or something?" I asked him. He looked socked and then relaxed a bit.

"Ahem... You were absent these days. Don't make it a habbit." he said and left. What a weird person.

"Naruto." someone else told me from behind me. I could feel a black aura coming staight at me.

"Hey, Gaara..." I said and turned around only to meet a devil.

"You didn't answer my calls or my messages. What do you have to say for yourself?" he growled at me.

"I was busy." I answered him seriously. His eye twitched.

"Too busy to even write _"I'm ok"_ and send it to your best friend!?" he yelled. Some people turned around to look at us.

"Sshh! Keep it down!" I told him and started walking to my class.

"Naruto... Don't forget me!" he told me when he came next to me.

"You know I won't Gaara. These past few days were hell! I couldn't even sit for a bit! Preparations and practice, then practice again! It's not easy for me, either, just bear with it for a while." I told him. He looked like a scolded puppy.

"Ok..." he said and looked down. I sighed and patted his head.

"Don't look so depressed... You'll make me feel guilty." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Sorry... Work hard." he said. I smiled back at him happily. Then the teacher came in.

At lunch I was attacked with a bunch of questions from Sakura.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Tomorrow we will officialy have a famous friend! Kyaaah! I'm so excited! Oh, right! The most important! How are things with Sasuke?" she asked me. I sighed.

"At least I get to see some eye-candy." I told her. She literally had hearts in her eyes.

"Sakura, you are drooling." Gaara told her.

"Shut up, Gaara! Oh, you are so lucky, Naruto! You just have to find his switches now. You can ask Suigetsu as well... Or Karin. As a girl, I think she'll find your story adorable and she'll help you out." she told me with a grin.

"Sakura... Please, don't tell me you'll team up with Karin and Suigetsu in order to get me and Sasuke into a relationship." I told her, but the way her smile brightened convinced me that my fears were to come true.

"I hate you, Sakura." Gaara muttered. I laughed nervously as I watched Sakura in her evil-thinking mode.

"I have a terrible feeling about this..." I muttered.

* * *

When I returned to the dorms I threw my bag somewhere and fell on the couch in the living room.

"Why do I feel so tired? Right... Gaara, Sakura and Iruka are people you need to see separately if you want to stay sane." I muttered and buried my face in a pillow.

"What the hell are you doing here, brat?" I suddenly heard Sasuke saying.

"Urghh... Shut up, I'm tired..." I said without moving.

"Did you gather wood or something?" he asked and sat on the coffe table, across me. I stared at him.

"For you to even sit on the table in order to mess with me... Wow, you must really be bored." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Bull's eye. Entertain me." he ordered me.

"Do I look like jester or something?" I told him.

"You could easily be one." he said with an "as a matter of fact" tone. I glared at him.

"Fuck you." I told him. He arched his eyebrow.

"Are you seducing me?" he asked me. My eyes widened and my face turned red.

"How the hell did it come to this?!" I kind of yelled. He smirked and came closer to me.

"Don't tell me you don't want it." he said with a devilish smile on his face. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"You were drinking?" I asked him and tried to get back. He came closer again.

"Who knows..." he said with a husky voice and grabbed my chin, making me face him. He brought his face closer to mine, until our lips touched.

"Nnh!" my eyes widened in surprise. What. Was. Going. On. He started sucking on my lips uncontrollably. He used so much force that made me open my mouth, which allowed him to put his tongue in and search my mouth. His tongue was soft and sweet and had a faint taste of alcohol. Damn, I was losing my mind.

"Ggh!" suddenly, someone hit him on the head, making him lose his consciousness. On normal circumstances I would be worried as hell now, but I had to start breathing again.

"Are you ok, Naruto?! Sorry, this guy can't handle alcohol at all and always does some crazy stuff when he's drunk!" Suigetsu tried to explain to me. I was still in a daze, but I somehow managed to find the power to say a few words.

"Why...?" I muttered. I was getting dizzy.

"Eh?" Suigetsu looked at me, worried.

"Why did you stop him?" I asked him and then everything went black.

**Suigetsu's P.O.V.**

I saw Naruto's head fall back. Two in two. Great.

"Why did he faint?" I muttered to myself and looked at him.

"The fainting couple. That's a funny nickname for those two." Karin suddenly said.

"Why did Naruto faint?" I asked her. For some reason, she could always explain these situations.

"Idiot! Don't you understand a romantic person at all!? Naruto is in love with Sasuke! Suddenly feeling the lips of your beloved one on yours... What else could be his reaction!?" she asked me with passionate eyes.

"Please, stop. You make me sick." I told her and went to the kitchen to bring some water for those two.

_**So, this was the sixth chapter... Was it good? I'm not too sure, but anyway. Things will finally start to progress from now on so I need ideas for a few incidents. I was thinking to start using Sasuke's P.O.V. now to show how he starts falling in love with Naruto. Anyway, at the next chapter I will finally include the last main character of the story, so look forward to it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks, see ya~**_


End file.
